In cigarette manufacture a tipping paper web is cut into patches which are adhered and wrapped around tobacco and filter rod components to join the tobacco and filter rod components together. The tipping paper is provided as a reel which is unwound into the apparatus for cigarette manufacture by a tipping paper feed assembly.